


“The very essence of romance is uncertainty.”

by notjustmom



Series: “Quotation is a serviceable substitute for wit.” [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	“The very essence of romance is uncertainty.”

Sherlock lowered his newspaper and smirked as he caught John gazing at him, unabashedly. He was comfortable in his knowledge of John's heart, and in his place in it, had been for the last twenty-seven years now, but he could still recall when he wasn't so sure they would even survive, let alone arrive at the place where they lingered over their elevenses as the late spring rain continued unabated.

"What?" 

"I can still remember when I was afraid to look too long at you, for fear you would see how I felt and you -"

"wouldn't understand?" John finished, familar with this routine.

"But there was something in the not knowing, that made anything seem possible. Do you know what I mean? On the rare nights that I slept enough to dream, I didn't even dare to dream that you could feel anything close to what I felt for you, still feel for you - and of course, I had no thought to even think we would have what we have now -" Sherlock watched as John's eyes glowed at him and his breathing hitched in just that way that told him everything he'd ever wanted to know. "I was going to do some work in the garden, but the weather seems to have other ideas, and I'm talking way too much as always - I used to wonder -"

"You wonder..." John urged him on quietly, as he reached out to take Sherlock's hand.

"For the longest time, I wondered if you just loved me for my mind or the dark curls - I'm beginning to think you have kept me around just so you can listen to me blather on endlessly about absolute drivel -"

"Yes. And no."

"Yes and no?"

"Yes, I love your mind, and your ridiculous mop of curls, no matter what colour they happen to be, and your insanely velvet voice. But I also love how you look when we make love, and that I get to wake up every morning with you wrapped around me, and I am certain that I am the luckiest man on the planet."

"Not so."

"Oh?"

"I am the luckiest, John Hamish Watson - the most fortunate of men -"

"Shhhhh. Do you hear the rain?"

"Hmmm. Of course -"

"It's telling us to go back to bed."

"Are you sure?" Sherlock's voice rumbled in that register that made John's toes curl.

"Positive."


End file.
